A Day At T-Mobile
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: Ok, I did have this story up already but my brother decided to delete it while I wasn't looking on my computer, anyways, this is what I thought might happen if takano change phone company
1. Chapter 1

**As the title say, this is showing what happen when Takano upgrade his phone & switches to T-Mobil with...of course, his one & only Ritsu Onodera! **

**This is what my whole family went threw to change company since we switch to T-Mobile, =.=...too much work...being out of the house for 9 hours, from 12 in the afternoon to 9 at night. **

**Anyways! I gotta stop blabbing at the beginning, but, hopefully I will be able to write this whole series of a fanfiction that I have written since maybe November or December.**

* * *

*sigh* The tall, raven hair man let out a deep sigh at his phone bill & getting a headache at seeing his phone bill so high again. "This is some fucking bull sh-" "no takano, you need to stop your cursing, even at home, your very low temper" the brunette gentleman said, trying to calm him down. Knowing takano for 10 years in the past plus 3 more year in advance, it is kinda hard to control his new lover.

"They are asking for to much money. Like hell I got money for that."

"Well let me see how much you are paying, I can help" Ritsu said as he look at Takano to see the phone bill & with understanding, he hand his lover the phone bill. The brunette emerald eyes widen to the sight of looking through the phone bill. "Well,...ano...it is too much, you are almost paying 25,000 yens!** (245 dollars in USDollars)**

The raven hair male look at his lover with no expression what so ever knowing that he either need to change phone company or take off his calls & text messaging to lower it. "Well, what do I do?"

Ritsu though for a moment & came to the conclusion of his lover joining his company "switch company is the only resource you got" "Which company, Onodera? How do I know it is a good company anyways?" Takano ask, questioning Ritsu.

"Well, switch to T-Mobile, it really cheap, the service is great, & also,...you could be on my plan if you want?" blushing at the question he just ask to his lover. Even though it has been over 2 years since they have started dating yet it give the brunette goosebump thinking about it. "Ok who fuck is talking over us when we don't talk" asking the irritated Takano.

With that in mind, the author didn't mind butting into their life style & write many fan fiction of them being together, rewatching the anime & manga, as well as watch many other anime with every single voice actor in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but yet again, it couldn't be help.

Returning to their story, Takano nod at the idea of joining the phone company Onodera has for his phone. They grabbed their phones, coats, & Takano grabbed the car keys & headed off to T-Mobile.

* * *

***At T-Mobile- **

"Welcome to T-Mobile, my name is Yannet. How may I assist you today?" A young lady ask the two gentleman that is standing in front of her. They were tall but she thought they looked very handsome. The brunette spoke up for the raven hair male. "Um yes, you see my friend here is considering on switching to T-Mobile since his other company is making him pay too much." Takano butted in as he said "Actually, we are dating, & he wants me to come to this company." The brunette turned to Takano & 50 shades of red was all over his face at his sentence. Laughing nervously, he turned to the female worker & said "H-He is j-joking...Hahaha..." Takano leaned in closer to the brunette ears & whisper "Onodera, you know im not joking" sending chills through his whole body & made him shriek in a cute way which made the raven male smirk.

"I see?...Well I will be gladly happy to assist you. Come right this way, but..." Yannet stop her sentence & let it rail off. "But what?" Takano asked I curiosity. "I will need your name first & see your phone." Both male nod & told her their name. "I'm Masamune Takano." "& I'm Ritsu Onodera." The brunette face went back to normal as he is calmed down. The auburn lady looked at Ritsu with a shock expression. "Ritsu...Onodera?...Wait a minute, Ricchan!" Yannet went & hugged Ritsu & smiled. "Ricchan! How are you? I haven't seen you since college! You should have told me you were coming to Japan!"

Ritsu was very confused & ask "um...what is your name again?" Yannet let go & said "Its me. Maria Lembien! From Withlisen University in England! My name in here is Yannet Yui"

Ritsu finally remember who she was & started to have a normal conversation like 'how are you? when did you move here? how is you family?" etc.

san, This is my friend from college Yannet Yui. She was my closest friend I had there. She was also tutoring me with my speech since I didn't know much on English at the moment."

"Oh I see, then. Well It is nice to meet one of Onodera friend from England." Takano bowed as he said that. "It is very nice to meet you...Masamune Takano, correct? I seem to forget names from time to time ever since I was a child so I apologize at first hand if I forget it." she said nervously. "That is correct & no worries with forgetting my name." He walked to her & put his hands on her shoulder & use his smile when women are near by which caused Yannet to blush slightly. "Um..ok...anyways let me help you set up a account here & we will get you started, Alrighty then?"

* * *

**Alright, I decided that this will not be a one shot, but maybe like a short story. **

**Anyways, This is just what I thought might happen when Takano & Onodera got the iPhone like in the manga. Also, The girl called "Yannet" is actually my Nickname every one calls me since it almost sounds like Jannet. **

**Happy President day to all! No school today! Then again... I didn't have school since Wednesday because of this freaking snow but *shrug shoulder* I fine with no school but it is just too much snow already. **

**Arigatou for reading & comment if you have any suggestion for any other Sekaiichi Hatsukoi story involving Ritsu, Masamune, Shouta, & Kou, like a combination of a story with them in it. **

**Bye ya'll! **


	2. Chapter 2- This game?

**Ok, so tgis is chapter 2 of this fanfiction & Love you all for likkng this fanfiction, I thought it was gonna be terrible, **

**Anyways! I need to stop blabbling on! **

**ONWARDS TO LE STORY!**

* * *

"Ok, come with me & I'll get you set up with your plan" Yannet said as she said to Talano & Ritsu. They both nodded & follow her to the cashier register for more information on the plan.

"ok, so this is how much you will pay once you switch, until you pay off your whole phone. If you switch today, you will get a new phone, & everything will be set. If you want, we are able to send your photo & contacts to your new phone if you get it today, alright?" Yannet said to Takano & Onodera. Takano finally spoke up & said "one question. What new phone will I get if I switch today? I notoce that Onodera have the iPhone 5s, I believe."

"You will get the same phone as Onodera, & a phone case for free." Takano said 'ok' & now they are starting to set him up a account now.

"i know this will take a while so I will go sit over there" Onodera pointed to the chair near the window. "I'm gonna keep a eye on you my love" Takano said as he smirk & kiss ritsu lip lightly. He turned pure red & rushes to the chair away from Takano,

"B-Baka! I don't need you to babaysit me!...Hphn!"

Ritzu walk over to the chair near the window, sat down, & took out his phone out to see if anything happen but instead...went to play games? Who knew he likes playing Apps on his Smartphone from the way he is.

'I may not look like the type to play Apps but I do when I with Takano-san to distract myself away from him' Ritsu thought to himself.

Few hours flew by & Ritsu was on the edge of his sit after trying to beat this certain game.

Takano & Yanney walk over to Onodera & he looked very...angry with the game.

"Oi, Onodera let's go, we are goin-"

"Wait! I need to finish this!...come on" Takano was slightly shocked on the way his lover spoke to him but then again, it isnt the first time that Onodera interrupted Takano speaking.

"Ricchan,...you better hurry up, what is more important? A game or the people who want to be with you?" Yannet ask.

"At the moment...this g-Yes! Mission accomplish! Ok, it took me this whole time to beat this boss" Ritsu closed his phone & put it away in his pocket.

"What game were you even playing? Was it really that important Onodera?" Takano ask questioning Ritsu.

"You wouldn't understand. In this game, it isn't technical a boss fight but it is a puzzle fixing game & it gets harder ever level."

'Doesn't seem that hard' Takano thought to himself. If Ritsu can do it, then he can try & do it.


End file.
